Ppgz new foes and friends
by Tater.the.psycho.cat
Summary: this is a ppgz story with the rrbz, ppnkz and jjbz and new friends and enemies. the ppgz are now in their first year of high school and new kids transfer in. will they find love or rejection. this is a more people telling the story than my last story which was the same just a chat room though. this is my first actual story so pls review.
1. Transfer Students

**Me: Hi, I'm a new author pls treat me well!**

**Momoko: Chill Jack-chan**

**Miyako: Your names tater?**

**Mychala: Hey Jack, have you seen my glitter?**

**Me: No Mychala I haven't did you go to a party with Maggie and Magnus?**

**Mychala: I did! They must have stolen it, well bye!**

**Hotaru: Who was she?**

**Me: My best friend, she's also an author here she does mortal instrument fanfics.**

**Brick: Ok Jacki doesn't own us but she does own the oc's and plot, review and she will add it in the reviews!**

* * *

Momoko P.o.v

Today was the first year of high school for me and the girls.

"Hey, Momo!" yelled Miyako.

"Yo, Momoko" Said Kaoru as she skateboarded passed me. Oh, just so you know we are known as the Powerpuff Girls Z and the top 3 most popular girls in school. Miyako is number 1 because of her beauty, Kaoru is popular as the school number 1 sports player and I turned my energy for loving men crazily to my studies so I'm popular for my brains. Hotaru is popular for being the American champion skateboarder.

"Momoko we're all in the same class again this year!" said Monika. Just to get is straight, Miyako is Bubbles, Kaoru is Buttercup, I'm Blossom and Hotaru is a new addition she's Bunny the purple powerpuff. The professor said we need more members because Peach noticed more trouble with black Z rays happening farther apart and new villains.

"Hey Miya-chan, who do you think the new members will look like?" I whispered to Miyako.

"I don't know or care as long as professor gets rid of the skirt for my uniform and they're more tomboyish than you guys" whispered Kaoru. It's a good thing we all sit by each other again.

"I know the skirt is too short!" replied Hotaru.

"Ok class, I'm Mrs. Spott your new homeroom teacher and I'd like to introduce you to some new transfer students-" As she said that 10 people walked in the room. "-Now please introduce yourselves"

"Yo, names Akira Sugami, my favorite color red, my favorite show and book are Beelzebub and I have three brothers. I love reading and never take off my hat." Said a red head in a red hat, red sweatshirt, black jeans and red tennis shoes.

"I'm Takeshi Sugami, my favorite color is green, I love sports, and I'm brothers with Akira, Hikaru, and Hidekazu." Said a boy with raven hair, wearing a fish net sleeveless top, black jeans and green tennis shoes.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru Sugami and my favorite color is blue, I love animals and I am brothers with them" Said a blonde boy wearing a white button up, torn black jeans and blue tennis shoes.

"S'up, I'm Hidekazu, the ladies call me hide kaz and add a little phrase at the end, my favorite color is purple, and I love music and woman" Said a brunette wearing a purple hoody unzipped and black shorts with purple flip-flops.

"I'm Suiren Suzuki, which translates to water lily in English. My favorite color is orange, I love my big sister and little sister and FLOWERS!" said a red head wearing a orange dress with a small tangerine design sewn onto the bottom and orange sandals.

"Bara Suzuki, favorite color lime green, loves Onee-sama and one-chan and music" quietly said a girl in a green t-shirt, baggy camouflage shorts and white army boots that went up to her knees.

"Good evening, my name is Yuri Suzuki, my favorite colors are sakura pink and white. I love singing, playing instruments and inventing new things" said a girl in a white and pink tube top, blue jeans and white scandals.

"Seth, black, trees" said a boy in a black hoody, jeans and sneekers.

"I'm Ayame Suzuki, my favorite colors are purple and pink, I love animals and kick-boxing." Said a girl in a purple shirt cut below her belly button, purple camo shorts and purple flip-flops.

"Any questions for the new student's class?" asked Mrs. Spott. Most of the class raised their hands.

"Takeshi, what types of girls do you like?" asked a girl.

"I love skinny, big breast, sporty girls the most" replied Takeshi.

"I hate that pervert already" whispered Kaoru.

"Us too" said Hotaru.

"Akira, go out with me!" said Princess, the richest and snobbiest girl in school. Her hair is now long and straight instead of clown hair.

"Nope, we like Yuri more than you!" confessed the Sugami brothers.

"I'm sorry I can't make an equivalent exchange of feelings with you" replied Yuri.

"Ok, we understand" they said. 'Are they also otaku's?' I thought.

"Bara, why didn't you wear a skirt?" asked a boy.

"'Cause I hate skirts and dresses" replied Bara.

"I like this girl" whispered Kaoru. 'Of course she would, they're both tomboys' I thought. After everyone finished asking their questions it was time for lunch.

"Hey lets have lunch with the new girls!" suggested Miyako. Once Miyako said that Princess and her underlings approached them.

"Do you girls want to join us for lunch?" asked Princess.

"Sorry my little sisters dislike rich people, so no thank you." Replied Yuri.

"Hey are you a fan of yuri?" joked a underling.

"Like I haven't heard that one before, and Yuri isn't even my real name, I just translated our names into Japanese" snapped back Yuri.

"GO LILY!" yelled the Sugami's.

"Sis, why don't we eat in that tree over there?" asked Bara.

"Good idea, Ro- Bara, Miyako, Momoko, Hotaru and Kaoru want to join us?" asked Yuri.

"Me, Hikaru and Hidekazu will join you guys" said Akira.

"Ok as long as Takeshi won't join us" replied Kaoru.

"Don't worry, he's busy distracting the girls and picking up girlfriends." said Hikaru.

"Ok let's go, I'm famished" said Suiren. Once everyone left got to the tree we began to eat.

"So do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Ya, we're childhood friends and live together since they were kicked out of their house" Yuri replied.

"Really?" questioned Hotaru.

"Ya, Bara's real name is Rose, Yuri's is Lily, you already know Suiren in water lily and Ayame is Iris" said Akira.

"You're really smart Akira!" commented Hotaru.

"In English Akira means intelligent, Takeshi means fierce warrior, Hikaru means light, Hidekazu means excellent harmony, Momoko is peach, Miyako is beautiful, Hotaru is firefly and Kaoru is fragrant." Said Yuri.

"Wow, you're even smarter!" said Momoko.

"The only name that makes sense is Miyako's" said Suiren. 'I love peaches' I thought.

"I'm not even a bit girly though" said Kaoru.

"Sis later can I punch Princess, she's stalking us?" asked Suiren.

"No" said Yuri. Right as Suiren was about to protest someone fell out of the tree we were under. Somehow Yuri grabbed his leg, flipped him over her shoulder, grabbed his right arm and made his arm and leg touch.

"Owwwwwwww! You crazy woman, let go of me!" said the boy.

"State your name, business and why you tried to land on me and I will" threatened Yuri.

"Remind me not to try sneak attacking her" whispered Kaoru.

"Seth, I fell out of the tree while taking a nap!" Seth explained. After that Yuri let go of his limbs. He went running. "Crazy woman!" he shouted.

"Remind me to beat his butt in gym" Bara told Suiren.

"KK" said Suiren.

"Yuri, awesome lunch!" complemented Hotaru. I looked over to Yuri and noticed she was passing Suiren, Bara, Ayame, Akira, Hikaru and Hidekazu a shoe-box sized lunch. Yuri was sitting on a light pink blanket, Suiren was sitting on an orange circular one, Bara a lime shape one and Ayame was siiting on a purple beany-bag. I looked into Yuri's lunch and was astonished. She had cucumber sandwiches, little multi-shaped chocolates, a little lime cake and a medium salad. While the others were eating, they all had different style lunches. Suiren had spaghetti, breadsticks with marinara, a small chocolate panna cotta** (a panna cotta is an Italian dessert),** and a cup of some strange orange drink. Bara ate a fruits salad, a chocolate crepe mille **(French cake made with frosting and crepes)**, a carrot salad and a strange green drink. Ayame was eating a huge grape salad, literally only different types of grapes, and a weird purple drink in a greek looking cup.

Hidekazu had the same thing as Ayame except he had half of his grapes sugared and the other half normal, he also had a little grape cake too. Hikaru had blueberries, blackberries, and huckleberries in his, he had a vanilla cake with little blue raspberry dysigns as well. Akira had tomatoes, cherries, cranberries, red apple rabbits** (the apples sliced to look like bunnys),** raspberries, strawberries, red grapes, red peppers and a medium chocolate raspberry cake.

"Can I have a taste of that cake?" I asked.

"Sure, Lily makes awesome desserts" he replied as he handed me a mini spoon.

"Really!?" I questioned.

"Ya" he replied. When I took a bite out of the cake, I thought I was in heaven.

"It's delicious!" I hummed.

"If you want I could make you one" Yuri said kindly.

"Really? Thanks!" I replied. When I looked over to Yuri I noticed she was brewing something. It smelt sweet. 'I wonder what it is' I thought.

"Aw the little blue raspberries are so cute, where did you get the idea for that?" Miyako praised Yuri.

"Well Hikaru's favorite color is blue and I already added the only blue food I could find so I just added them" explained Yuri.

"Did you make Takeshi one?" asked Kaoru.

"No, he always gets one from the girls at school and I told him not to waste any food so he eats all the lunches and gives the girls a kiss" explained Yuri.

"So, why not give him one?" asked Hotaru.

"He kisses them on the lips, I don't want him to kiss me" explained Yuri.

"Perv. Can I whack him?" asked Hotaru and Kaoru.

"Sadly, no but you can throw stuff at him in gym, the girls would probably protect him but still" sighed Bara.

"Ok, then it's decided we will beat his butt in gym!" shouted Kaoru and Hotaru.

* * *

**Me: so how was it?**

**Takeshi: Should I run or act like a man?**

**Akira: fake illness dude, Bara is joining them.**

**Takeshi: I'm a dead man walking.**

**Hikaru: why is there no love?**

**Me: well excuse me its my first real story! its only the beginning, More is instore**

**Hidekazu: and their will be a bit of a chat room added in, and an adventure to a new location!**

**Hotaru: You go in the girls locker room and I will hang you**

**Kaoru: and no perverted actions towards the other girls**

**Bara: Or you will meet a unfortunate fate with Maya and Tater.**

**Akira: who are they?**

**ME: my psycho pets!**

**Suiren: Pls review and like, also try reading Mychala's mortal instrument stories! one of them are called "who gave Jace a computer" or something about Jace having a computer.**


	2. The Gym Battle

**Me: I know how everyone hates long times between updates so I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Kaoru: I can't wait till the end I hear the end I hear it is hilarious!**

**Momoko: is there cake?**

**Akira: Is there any cake?**

**Me: No and Sugami boys prepare to be humiliated.**

**Takeshi: :0 Oh no, when she says humiliating its truly humiliating.**

**Hikaru: Jacki doesn't own us, but she owns the plot and her oc's!**

* * *

Kaoru's P.o.v

Once gyms was about to start, me, Hotaru and Bara asked the teacher what we were going to do.

"Today is dodge ball, boys vs. girls" said Miss. Lecowski, the P.E teacher.

"Yes! I can aim for his face!" Bara said. Bara looked like she was thinking an evil plan.

"Momoko, Miyako, Yuri, Ayame, Suiren, Hotaru and Kaoru huddle up, I'll tell you the plan" she said with an evil smirk. After Bara gave us a over view of her plan we scattered.

'I can't wait to see the new boy's faces! They'll be knock dead just to see what we're wearing.' I thought. I was wearing jegging shorts, normal nike's, and to top it off a green short sleeve shirt with the words "Ya, I play like a girl….Jealous?" in red on it. Miyako being a girly-girl wore a blue skirt with grey leggings under it, blue ballerina shoes and a blue shirt that was a bit see-through with a blue tank top under it. Momoko being the sweets lover and otaku wore pink shorts, normal shoes, and a pink shirt that said "Too much anime, not enough time and school" with a blue haired girl crying under it. Hotaru wore purple shoes and shorts with a matching shirt like mine except purple and camo.

When I saw what the new girls wore, it surprised me so much, I swear I actually said 'WTF!?'. Yuri wore a white top with what looked like to be blood splatter and grease on it that said "I am one of the very few people in the world that can kill you and leave no forensic evidence, DON'T GET ME ANGRY!", a white scientist coat and blue jean shorts. Ayame wore purple camo shorts, and a purple shirt with blood splatter that said "I am one of the few people that can kill you and save your life, DON'T get on my bad side" and a little matching necklace that was a mini beaker on it. Suiren wore the same thing as Yuri except in orange, minus the coat and her shirt said "I can make you fall for my beauty and then break your heart, LITERALLY!" And last but not least, Bara came out in lime camo shorts, white hiking boots and a black top with dog tags. Her shirt said "I am like a shadow; I always know where you are and when you will fall".

"Wow talk about scary" whispered a girl.

"Yuri looks like a yanki, I hope she doesn't stab our backs" whispered another.

"Yo, Yuri whats with the shirt"I asked.

"It's true and the boys fear me and my sisters in them, they are all true" she replied. Just then the boys came out. Akira wore all red normal gym clothes, Hikaru wore all blue ones but with bit more style on them. Takeshi wore a green fish net sleeveless top and green cut shorts. Hidekazu wore his normal clothes. Yuri noticed Seth wearing all black.

"Yo Yuri-" Akira continued "Takeshi what did you do!?"

"I did nothing! They must be jelou-" before he could finish his sentence Miss. Lecowski threw a ball at him.

"Begin!" she yelled. Right as she said those words the plan condensed. As the boys threw the balls Miyako and Suiren were the distraction, being the prettiest and weakest of the group. Me, Hotaru, Bara and Yuri were on offense. Momoko and Ayame were defense catching every ball that came their way.

'Bara and Yuri have some good arms, WOW Bara just threw a ball straight into Hikaru's face, HAHAHA' I thought. I must have laughed out loud because Takeshi took action when I was distracted and threw the ball at me. It was so fast I couldn't even dodge it. Before I knew it Akira, Hidekazu and Seth were on the floor head first.

"No one takes advantage of my friends when they are laughing at others pain, Takeshi or should I've said B" Yuri was cut off by a huge whistle.

"Yuri, you're out!" yelled Miss. Lecowski.

"But I never got hit, how am I out?" questioned Yuri.

"Wait let me check my camera in slow motion" said Miss. Lecowski. After the teacher looked at the camera her face went entirely white.

"Never mind, Yuri you're in and get an extra 20 points" Miss. Lecowski apologized and continued "When did you master such speed and jump hight?"

"Well when you have a huge kitchen and need to make 7 lunches everyday and you oversleep a lot, you get used to it-" when she finished her sentence a ball hit her in the face. I swear I saw Bara, Suiren and Ayame get so angry they would kill who ever threw that ball.

"I'm ok, I've had worse" Yuri said right as a nose bleed began falling down her face. Bara sprinted to the other side of the line and punched Takeshi in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Takeshi and Akira raged

"You threw that ball at her dumbass!" yelled Bara.

"I didn't mean to give her a nose bleed!" he shot back.

"STOP FIGHTING, I DIDN'T GET IT ON TAPE SO NO PUNISHMENT FOR THROWING THE BALL, BUT FOR PUNCHING HIM!" Miss. Lecowski yelled.

"Me, Suiren and Ayame saw it!" Bara shot back.

"Did anyone else see it?" asked Miss. Lecowski.

"We did!" yelled Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Hotaru.

"Ok, I'll let it go this time" said Miss. Lecowski.

"Um, shouldn't Yuri go to the health aide?" asked Princess.

"Oh, yeah Yuri go there by yourself, ok?" Miss. Lecowski said.

"I'm not sure I know where it is" Yuri said while everyone anime falls.

"I'll take her there! I want to know what happened to that ball" Kaoru volunteered.

"Ok, then you can go" said Miss. Lecowski.

* * *

**Me: I bet you really hate being taken down by one girl.**

**Yuri: Bara why did you throw that punch?**

**Bara: he gave you a nose bleed I wanted revenge.**

**Suiren: why couldn't I punch him?**

**Me: pls review.**


	3. After The Gym Battle At Home

**Me: Hi in the future I am thinking of adding a little truth or dare chapter so please give me some ideas**

**Momoko: Jacki isn't all that good with them.**

**Miyako: Well if it is torturing she's good at it**

**Kaoru: but if its trying to be nice **

**Hotaru: she sucks**

**Akira: She dared me and Momoko not to eat any sweets for a day.**

**Hikaru: And they failed**

**Me: I don't own the ppgz or rrbz but I do own the plot and oc's, pls review!**

* * *

Yuri's P.o.v

"Ok, here's the short version, I caught the ball and threw it and it hit all three of them" I said.

"Now the long version" Kaoru insisted.

"I saw Takeshi throw the ball 3 seconds before it left his hand, ran to catch it, tripped and kicked it with a flip and it hit Akira, then Hidekazu and it did a swerve serve into Seth's face" I said with a calm face and straight face.

"How?" Kaoru questioned.

"Well, when you have 15 minutes to make 7 lunches, water your flowers, change, take a shower, brush and dry hair, your usually really fast" I explained. I could tell by Kaoru's face she didn't believe me. After ten minutes my nose bleed stopped and I took a rest and had a strange dream.

* * *

It was THAT dream again. I was about 6 again, in a strange foggy place that looked like my old house, but everything was different. The walls used to be a bright yellow and the roof multi-colored, now it's all beige. The flowers that once colored the lawn were all wilted and the worst part. Everyone I cared for was on the floor, lifeless.

"Help me, Lily, I can't move" cried Nymphaea. **(Nymphaea is water lily A.K.A Suiren, Rose is Bara, Iris is Ayame and Lily is Yuri).**

"Lily, it hurts" wailed Rose.

"Mommy and daddy aren't breathing help Lily" Iris screeched. 'I don't know what to do' I kept thinking. Blood was everywhere, staining my white dress and feet.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried repeatedly. I always woke up at this part, but for some reason I didn't this time. Angels descended from a big hole in the ceiling.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Angelica, the blue winged one is Agua, The black winged one is Antica, and the wingless one is Grape" said the white winged angel.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"We are here to help-" said Agua. I woke up instantly in a sweat.

* * *

"Onee-chan are you ok?" Suiren asked.

"Ya just that dream again" answered.

"Ok, well it's the end of the school day, let's go home" said Ayame.

Takeshi's P.o.v

"Sorry for the ball in the face Yuri" I apologized.

"I'm sorry for the dodge balls in your faces" Yuri apologized to Akira and Hidekazu.

"No problem, we know how it is to be competitive" Akira shot back. After everyone apologized we began to walk home. Me, Akira, Hikaru and Hidekazu live at Yuri's place. She lives in a mini-mansion, not Princess mansion but was like it on the inside. She had a room for everything! A gym, library, 5 indoor gardens, 2 pools, 3 hot tubs and 12 just for anime and manga.

'If Kaoru lived there she would get lost in 5 seconds, just looking for a bathroom' I thought. Yuri's house looked like a normal house on the outside but bigger on the inside. It was painted white on the walls and everyone painted on the roof, there were flowers, motorcycles, books and a billion other things.

Once we got home Yuri went to the kitchen to make dinner, Bara went to the girls gym, yeah there are 2 gyms, and Suiren and Ayame went to their rooms. Hikaru went to the designer room, Akira went to the library, and Hidekazu and I went to the boys gym.

"Hey Hide, I can bench twice my weight" I told him.

"So, I can lift twice my weight" he shot back. Hidekazu weighs 5 more pounds than me.

"So, I can box better than you" I argued.

"No you don't" he argued back. We kept arguing about who's better until Yuri walked in and dragged us to the living room.

"I told you 5 times it was time to eat, next time this happens I will personally come and box you both at the same time" she scolded us.

"Chill your not our mother-" Hide said before realizing Yuri's foot was one inch away from his "weak spot".

"OWWWWWW!" he yelped and cried.

"Just eat your food" Yuri said with a demons look in her eyes. After Yuri walked away I said-

"Dude you said the M word" I told him.

"I forgot I shouldn't say that" he whimpered.

"Let's just eat and do the usual stuff" I ordered him.

After everyone finished eating, we all went to the boys gym including the girls.

"I'mma woop your butt Hide" I told him.

"No fighting unless you're in the ring" Yuri reminded us.

"Ok, we are in the ring so tell us-"

"Go" Yuri cut me off. Hide jumped me and I fell, punched him in the face and sat on his back. He lifted me up and forced me to the ground.

"10, Hide wins now go to sleep" Yuri told us.

"Fine, Hide get off me your heavy" I told him.

"Did you just call me fat?" he asked me.

"No, I said you are heavy!" I replied.

"I'm not fat!" Hide shot back. Yuri whacked us in the heads which knocked us out. 'What did she use? a frying pan?!' was my last thought before I drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Me: should I make things longer?**

**Takeshi: What did you hit us with?!**

**Me: To let everyone know, I'm Yuri, I based that character off myself, and I hit you with a frying pan and Hide with a rolling pin.**

**Girls: YES!**

**Boys: NO!**

**Me: don't yell pls, I'll be sad if you do.**

**Miyako + Momoko: Add romance!**

**Kaoru + Hotaru: Add action!**

**Akira + Hikaru: Add more of us!**

**Hidekazu + Takeshi: More hot babes!**

**Me: no Hide and Take, no more girls until I get reviews!**

**Hidekazu and Takeshi: Pls review and give idea's for Truth or Dare, so we can have more energy to do more stuff!**


	4. Bets

**Me: Took me a while but I did it.**

**Akira: yay you added more me!**

**Bara: what took you so long?**

**Me: My brother kept shutting the computer down because I wouldn't let him on, My family only has 1 laptop and mine broke a while back, and I cant update stuff on my kindle fire.**

**Ayame: Wow, I hate your brother.**

**Takeshi: he reminds me of Princess.**

**Me: I know well, I don't own the ppgz or rrbz but I do own the oc's and plot, please review and to those who do I'll send you a chocolate.**

* * *

Akira's P.o.v

After Yuri hit my two brothers and dragged them to their rooms, I went to the library and studied.

"What are you doing Akira?" asked Suiren.

"Just studying, I heard there is a test coming up" I replied.

"A test, Yuri there's a test help me study!" Suiren yelled and ran out of the room. 'So, like her' I thought. Before I knew it I fell asleep on my textbook. I remembered something from the past.

* * *

"Hey, do you guys want to come over for a play-date" asked Lily.

"No way, that's for lame people!" I said.

"Come on it'll be fun" Lily insisted.

"I don't want to get cooties!" I said running away.

"Cooties aren't real, why are you afraid?" she asked.

"Cooties are too real!" I insisted.

"Then where is the scientific proof?" she asked.

"I don't have any" I confessed.

"See, they aren't real now come one, my mom made a fresh batch of cookies for everyone" Lily said while grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me, you have coo-" she cut me off.

"Cooties aren't real so shut up" she yelled. That scared me for a second. Lily never raised her voice at anyone.

"Yo bro, you should try the cookies, they're delicious" Hikaru said.

"Hey don't eat all of den" cried Nymphaea.

"I wanna eat thome too" Rose complained.

"You guys are only 4 though" said their mom.

"Why does big sis get to eat some?" Nymphaea and Rose complained.

"Because she's 9 and has all of her teeth" Takeshi said.

* * *

Those were the days, always causing trouble and having fun. Now it's all serious and you need to be good.

"Akira wake up, we have to go to school in 10 minutes!" yelled Yuri.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I yelled.

"You looked so cute when you were sleeping, though" Suiren confessed. I threw on my red hat, a random jacket and black jeans. I ran out the door with some toast in my mouth.

I got to school 3 minutes before class started. 'Worse second day ever' I thought.

"Yo Akira, you remembered the board I made you is faster right?" Yuri asked.

"I forgot" I confessed.

"Hey Yuri, are you free after class?" Princess asked.

"I am, why?" Yuri shot back.

"I was just wondering, a friend wanted to know. He told me to tell you if you were to go behind the gym" Princess explained.

"Ok, which period?" Yuri continued.

"After homeroom" Princess explained.

"Ok" Yuri yawned. 'A boy wants to talk to Yuri behind the gym, could it be a-'

"Yuri, that guy might confess his love to you like in the manga!" Momoko cut off my thought.

"If that's true, I'll just turn him down" Yuri said bluntly.

"Ok, she'll be there so don't worry" I heard Princess talk into a phone.

"Hey are you gonna sign up for the beauty contest?" a princess underling asked Princess.

"Of course I am, I win every year" Princess gloated.

"Hey are you going to sign up Miyako?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I hope I win this year" Miyako replied.

"Beauty contests are pointless" Yuri said quietly.

"What do you mean, 'beauty contests are pointless'" asked a underling.

"All they do is make girls feel depressed about losing and can you really do anything with beauty in the future?" Yuri questioned.

"Well, you could become a model and become rich" a different underling said.

"I'd love to see that happen" Yuri commented.

"How about bets then, if you win you were right if I win you were wrong and need to let me date a Sugami?" Princess suggested.

"Fine I'll sign up, where can I sign up?" Yuri asked.

"There can only be 5 contestants from each class and the class need to vote who goes" Princess explained.

"Ok class, we need to decide the people who need to enter the beauty contest" Mrs. Spott.

"I say it should be Miyako, Yuri, Suiren, Princess and Ayame!" suggested Momoko.

"Ok, raise your hand if you want them to be the contestants" Mrs. Spott asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"You passed the easiest obstacle, now you better beat your sisters" Princess said.

"Sis is the truly beautiful one, she's a prodigy you know" Suiren said.

"She graduated from college at the age of 7 years old, and makes new stuff" Bara commented.

"Sure she did" Princess said sarcastically. Yuri pushed a paper into Princess's face. Princess's mouth dropped after seeing it.

"Why did I make that bet with you?!" she questioned herself.

"You didn't know that's why" Ayame stated.

"So what exactly do you do at beauty contests" Suiren asked.

"You need to perform your talent, answer some questions and then you have to model some stuff" Yuri said bluntly.

"My talents are weird though" Ayame said.

"You could play an instrument" Yuri suggested.

"Um, Yuri we've never seen you actually beautiful" I commented.

"That's right, they've seen you but not recently" Bara commented.

"Then prepare for tomorrow everyone" Princess declared.

* * *

**Me: First cliffhanger and it feels good!**

**Akira: I was barely mentioned**

**Hikaru: feel loved I wasn't even mentioned.**

**Me: Sorry Hikaru, I'll add more of you for the chapter after the next chapter.**

**Kaoru: Review or I'll whack you!**


	5. Never Alone

**Me: Sorry I couldn't update faster, family came over and then I went to mount Olympus.**

**Akira: Why couldn't you take us with you?**

**Me: Well I don't own you guys but, the Suzuki sisters came with cause they are.**

**Suiren: It was really fun too!**

* * *

Hikaru's P.o.v

Yesterday, Yuri made a bet with Princess about the beauty competition. I remember seeing Yuri being cute but not beautiful. We left before Yuri so we don't know when she left. We all decided to wear clothes that support her except Suiren and Ayame, they were in their contest clothes. When we got to school we were only 3 minutes early.

"If Yuri doesn't get here soon, she'll have to forfeit" I said.

"One of you guys will win, I just know it" Momoko encouraged. Just then a girl with long brown came walking in; she was wearing a white mini-skirt dress, a black vest, black and purple socks, black boots and a short fluffy pink sweatshirt.

"Hey, I made it on time right" the girl asked.

"Who are you, my cute little kitten?" Takeshi asked while putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Takeshi, you either get your arm off me or I'll whack you with a frying pan like last night" she replied.

"Yuri, that's you?!" Hide asked amazed.

"Yeah it took me a while to find this outfit" Yuri replied.

"Wow, you look like an entirely new person" Akira commented.

"I know I don't look like this normally because it's a pain" Yuri confessed.

"But, you look beautiful" I said.

"Thank you, my sisters and I already decided our approach" Yuri commented. Just then Princess walked in wearing a poufy ball gown.

"Where's Yuri?" she asked.

"I'm right here, Princess" Yuri answered. Princess looked at the 'new' Yuri and her eyes widened.

"What did you do, go to a super professional stylist?!" she asked.

"No, I have experience in this sort of thing and I got a few fashion critics to be the judges and a scout" Yuri replied.

"You did all of that for what?" Princess asked.

"So it would be more professional" Yuri replied with a straight face.

"Ok, class take your seats instead of lessons we will be hosting the beauty contest. Yuri, Princess, Ayame, Miyako and Suiren come up here" Mrs. Spott said. As ordered we all walked up and Mrs. Spott examined us. She stopped and stared at Yuri for a little bit.

"Miss Yuri, you look familiar. Are you going for Calla Lily's style?" Mrs. Spott asked.

"How could you tell?" Yuri asked.

"Just had the feeling, try your best girls. The winning class gets a day off from school to go to a hot spring and another day for a makeover" Mrs. Spott reminded us. After that everyone had to go to the E.P.A.C (or what I like to call it Entertaining Palace of Artistic Characters :p). The girls went to participate while the rest of the class had to wait for 10 minutes.

Yuri's P.o.v

"Ok, girls remember to act normally" I explained.

"Of course you would tell them what to do, bossy pants" Princess gloated.

"And try your best while having fun, be truthful as well" I continued, ignoring Princess statement.

"Ok now to begin ladies walk on up!" yelled the principal. As ordered we all walked up, Princess being first and me last.

"And now we will ask them questions!" the mayor yelled as he walked in.

"Suiren, who do you love most?" asked a boy in the audience.

"That would be Yuri; she is like a mother after an accident happened. She works to feed the family and pay for the house" Suiren said as everyone stared at me.

"Yuri, what exactly was this 'accident'" Momoko asked.

"Our parents pasted away when I was 10 years old, I was away that day so I don't know the complete details by heart" I explained with a pained expression. The room went silent until Ayame cut in.

"But, we don't remember much about them so Yuri is our motherly figure" Ayame said.

"I have a question for princess" I said.

"What?" Princess asked.

"Well actually 2, 1 why are you wearing a poufy dress and 2 what's it like to not have to work and just be naturally rich?" I asked.

"I'm a lady, all ladies need manners and I've never really thought about it" Princess replied. My sisters and I cracked up laughing.

"Then I guess my family is really masculine, Ayame, Bara and I never wear dresses like that, in fact Ayame and Bara never wear anything girly" I said.

"Ok next up is the talent portion of the contest" the mayor said. Most of the girls did some really weird talents like tight-rope walking while juggling and the normal singing and dancing. Now it was Suiren's turn. My sisters have strange talents.

"Ok, my talent is performing! These are a pair of monkey ears I made and a tail now I'll show them off" Suiren said as she walked around making childish poses on a ball while spinning plates with a pair of monkey ears and tail on. All the boys in the crowd blush and all the girls clapped. After that was, it was Ayame's turn.

"Yo, my sister Suiren is forcing me to wear these wolf ears and tail, my talent is art, I will now paint you a picture" Ayame started painting a picture and when she finished she showed it to the crowd. It was a painting of me, Ayame, Bara, Suiren, Akira, Takeshi, Hikaru, Hidekazu and our parents in front of our old house. The roses were a full bloomed and the grass was as healthy as could be.

"Wow what an amazing painting, what inspired it?" the mayor asked.

"Old photos in Yuri's room and the flowers she grows in the gardens" Ayame confessed. Now it was Princess turn.

"My talent is my beauty of course, now stare and clap" she said as she threw money into the crowd. Everyone clapped of course. Now it's Miyako's turn.

"My talent is designing and blowing bubbles, I'll blow bubbles for my talent" Miyako said and then blew many different types of bubbles. Everyone stared at her for her childish talent. Hikaru just stared at them, probably thinking they looked like Bubble's bubbles from the PPGZ. After she finished it was my turn.

"Hello my talents are inventing new things and singing, today I shall sing you all a song please enjoy" I said as I bowed. Everyone just yawned like it was another tone deaf singer. I began singing 'Never Alone' by BarlowGirl. Everyone just stared at me, amazed by my singing voice. Suiren, Bara and Ayame are the only ones who have heard my singing before now and they've always said it was gentle and caring.

* * *

**Akira: Why did she sing Never Alone?**

**Me: I was listening to the song at the time and thought 'this is a good song, it gives a dark side and would be good for her personality, so what the heck'**

**Miyako: Sorry for her language there**

**Momoko: Pls review!**


	6. The Rowdyruff Girls A

**Me: I finally got on the computer!**

**Momoko: Her brother took it over the computer for 2 months**

**Akira: and he almost deleted this chapter**

**Hotaru: But she was able to remember most of it**

**Kaoru: Jacki doesn't own us but she does own her oc's and the plot**

* * *

Momoko's P.o.v

"Now time for the crowd to vote!" The mayor yelled. Everyone in the crowd wrote down a name and then dropped it into the closest drop boxes. After everyone finished we returned to our seats.

"And now to announce the spring beauty, drum roll please" the mayor continued.

"It is a girl by the name of Yuri, whose nickname is that?" The mayor asked. Yuri walked back onto the stage and looked at the mayor.

"Hello mister mayor, the name Yuri is my nickname, my real name is Lily, Lily Suzuki" Yuri said while making a lady like gesture.

"Oh, Miss Lily I thought you were an inventor, not a model" the mayor replied.

"I am, someone said my opinion was a false accusation so I just entered to prove them I was right" Yuri said as I put my glasses and lab coat on.

"But you were a professional model awhile back" said a man on stage and continued "am I correct, Calla Lily Suzuki?"

"Why hello Jonathon, I didn't know you would be the scout. I ain't going back you know?" Yuri said with a irritated look.

"Come on, one more fashion show for the old man" Jonathon pleaded.

"I'll be blunt and say one thing, N.O!" Yuri said as the irritation continued. He just kept bugging me until I gave in.

"She must really dislike that guy" I whispered to Kaoru.

"I don't like him either, he reminds me of HIM" Kaoru replied.

"Him the super villain is what that guy reminds you of why?" Akira asked.

"HE just does ok" Kaoru shot back.

"Will you leave me alone for the rest of my life if I do?" Yuri asked.

"I'll leave you alone and with any other conditions you have" John replied.

"My younger sisters must join me in it" Yuri said.

"Ok, Rose and Iris will wear the tom boy clothes and you and Nymph will wear the girly stuff, I'll tell the boss" John said.

"Congratulations on being Miss Spring" the mayor cut in.

"Thank you very much sir, I would have played violin but I couldn't find it" Yuri said as she put headphones in.

"The fashion show is next week, make sure to come at 3:30 sharp" John said as he walked out the door. Everyone stared at her including the teachers.

"So Yuri is actually the famous violinist Calla, the inventer Lily and ex-model Calla Lily?" our teacher asked.

"Yeah, I'm also now as the youngest person to ever graduate from Yale and Harvard" I added. Everyone was shell shocked.

"How can she be going to high school here then?" Princess walked on stage angry.

"You just had to do all this to make yourself look better, bribing everyone and acting all nice and gentle" Princess fumed.

"Princess, I don't act nice or gentle, and you are the one bribing everyone for your own selfish wants" Yuri shot back.

"I do not bribe, I'm merely generous" Princess bickered. Yuri rolled her eyes and noticed something. She ran to it and picked it up. A violin, smashed to little bits. Yuri's aura changed into a pitch black.

"I told you to put it in her locker not here" Princess whispered to an underling but failed because a mic was right next to them. Yuri walked over to them and stared for a little bit.

"How dare you break Lily's favorite violin!" Akira stood up and shouted.

"She got that from her parents!" Hikaru added.

"And took good care of it since then!" Takeshi fumed.

"She would play it every night when she lived with us when we were little kids!" Hidekazu shouted.

"Sis loved that violin more than anything!" Bara walked on stage with an aura darker than Yuri's.

"You broke her favorite violin" Suiren walked on stage with a horrified look on her face.

"You will suffer the consequences" Ayame walked on stage with an aura so dark, if looks could kill you would die 1000 times. Yuri walked a step closer and muttered something and blackness engulfed the 4 sisters.

"Now you will fall to the deepest pit of Hades, tartarus" Yuri spoke again but with a darker tone.

"Girls, I don't feel too good" that was our new key 'let's transform into the ppgz and clear this up' phrase.

"I hope they beat her to a pulp" Takeshi said.

"Ok, I don't feel too well either lets go" Hotaru replied. We ran out of the room, and no one was in the hallways so we transformed there.

"Hyper Blossom" I quietly shouted.

"Rolling Bubbles" Miyako added.

"Powdered Buttercup" Kaoru added.

"Bouncing Bunny!" Hotaru jumped.

"Powerpuff Girls Z" we said in fusion.

"Hey what are you doing to her" I yelled as I flew in.

"Yeah what did she do to you?" Buttercup asked Yuri.

"Sister, I think we should pass judgment on Princess" Bara told Yuri.

"I suddenly don't feel so well, I'm going home" Yuri turned around and walked out the door to the hallway.

"Wait up, sis!" her sisters followed her.

"Why did she leave when we just got here?" Bubbles asked.

"Probably feared us too greatly" Bunny replied.

"Wait we don't have a key to the house" Hikaru realized.

"Oh crap your right!" Akira replied. They all ran chasing the sisters.

"Hey it's the powerpuff girls!" a princess underling said. Princess was on stage and did something none of us saw coming.

"Royal Ball!" Princess transformed into a powerpuff girl. She wore the same thing except yellow and frillier.

"I'm a powerpuff girl now, call me the lone powerpuff" Ball gloated.

"Hey, Royal Ball we have a bone to pick with you" four girls and four boys walked in **(Hm, I wonder who they could be)**. The one in purple wore a toga, the blue one wore a blue tie, a grey sleeveless work shirt, a black mini skirt with a blue stripe at the bottom, black boots mid thigh long with blue stripes on the heels and top, a blue butterfly hairpin. The green one wore a short Victorian green dress, white jean capres, and green ballerina shoes. The pink one wore a short white kimono with sakura designs on it, knee hight socks, multi-color and flower sandals, and her hair was a side misa tail with a sakura hair pin in it.

"Who are you?!" Ball said.

"We four girls are the Rowdyruff Girls A, and they are the Rowdyruff Boys Z, and let us introduce our selves" The green girl said.

"I am Bashing Blue! The blue RRGA" Blue said happy and cheerful, yet irritated and annoyed.

"I am Boom Barbara! The purple RRGA" said Barbara, loud and annoyed.

"I'm Boiling Bishop, the green one" Bishop said silently but deadly.

"I am the leader, Raging Blackfire, the red one. And don't worry we don't hurt or fight innocent people, only those with black z rays" Blackfire said with an evil grin.

"But don't you have black z rays?" I asked.

"Sort of, but we are a bit different from our brothers" Blackfire replied.

"What do you mean sort of?" Bubbles asked.

"It's not any of your business" Bishop shot back.

"We just have something to do with the clown over there, for breaking a girls violin" Blackfire said.

"How did you know it was a girl's violin?" Miyako asked.

"1 it's a female fashion show, 2 why wouldn't the snobbiest, rudest and most annoying rich kid not break her violin cause she lost?" Blackfire responded.

"True" Hotaru pointed out.

"Well, I didn't break it I found it that way" replied princess.

"Well, prepare to die bitch" Blackfire said as she punched Princess and she flew through 5 brick walls. When the dust cleared up you could see a bleeding broken Princess.

"And that was for breaking a A-class violin" Bishop scolded.

* * *

**Seth: when do I get mentioned?**

**Me: when tree climbing becomes useful**

**Akira: It does, for birds and cats and monkeys.**

**Me: for people baka**

**Miyako: see you next time and pls review.**


End file.
